theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quadriad
* |image1 = Quadriad.png|Latest_appearance = Story: The Battle of Bhopal|caption1 = Logo of the Quadraid: Four arrows represent the individual members, pointed forwards (and also inwards) towards a "bright future". The center star also resembles a reticle, which ties into its semi-military aspects. The circle and surrounding branches shows it sharing the values of the AECIF as its sub-organization.}} The Quadraid '(also known as the ''Shitennou in Japan) is an elite four-person parahuman strike team created by AECIF, that serves directly under the Chief Director. Collectively, they are often called "the most powerful parahumans in the world", and this claim has not been disputed. History The Quadriad was formed by the first Chief Director in 2002, in reaction to the Drowning of Warsaw and other similar parahuman-caused disasters. Designed to be the parahuman equivalent of an elite special forces team such as Seal Team 6, only the best trained and most powerful AECIF parahumans were even considered, and the final candidates underwent a rigorous selection course in order to narrow the number down to three. At the end, Mariah Leslie was chosen as the leader of the team due to her prior experience as an officer in the British SAS. The team was originally dubbed the Trinity, though this name was changed to the Quadriad following religious controversy as well as the addition of Aleksander Lehner to the team. It is unknown how Lehner was selected, though it is likely that he was the end product of a similar selection process to that which originally formed the team. So far, the Quadriad has a perfect record in regards to successfully neutralizing threats, and this has kept the organization intact despite controversy. Organization When in the field, the word of the Quadriad is equal to that of the Chief Director themselves, though otherwise they as a unit hold power within AECIF's command structure equal to that of a National Director, making them the most powerful parahumans on the planet politically as well as physically. Each of them holds equal power as 1/4th of a National Director, though Mariah Leslie is the liaison between the Quadriad and the rest of AECIF, for the most part. Otherwise, the structure of the Quadriad is rather informal, and for the most part each of them functions as a field commander within their respective countries, only being brought together in times of necessity. There has been talk of keeping the Quadriad as one unit permanently, in order to increase their ability to respond to threats swiftly, though this idea has been shot down by the UN Security Council every time it was mentioned. Members * '''Mariah Leslie aka "Athena": Mariah Leslie is the leader of the Quadriad. A former officer in the SAS, her powers were activated during an operation in the Middle East. She is capable of flight and the generation of an autonomous forcefield via manipulating waves of force, as well as focusing her ability into aimed pulses that can escalate to yields superior to nuclear weapons. * Jodi Fenwick aka "Excalibur": The circumstances of Jodi Fenwick's activation are not known, though it is suspected that she was activated at a young age. She is the only Quadriad member to be born in America, though her parents are both of British origin. Her abilities are not fully understood in how they may function, but in practice she has been capable of enhancing an overlarge suit of armour and sword to the point where she can easily withstand any form of conventional weapons strike. * Jelani Azikiwe aka "Olympus": Activated during a conflict between warlords in Liberia, Azikiwe has the ability to manipulate space through gestures, predominantly with his hands and arms. He has no known range limit, though the amount of detail he can observe appears to determine the fidelity of his ability. * Aleksander Lehner aka "Adamantine": Aleksander Lehner is the newest edition to the Quadriad, and yet he already has gained the distinction of being its most powerful member. Similar to Jodi Fenwick, the circumstances of his activation are not known. However, it is likely that his powers were manifested at a very young age, due to their abstract nature and their objective strength. He is capable of a variety of feats that all stem from his single power. Flight, superhuman strength beyond anything previously recorded, defences that have yet to be contested, and some form of matter-degrading ability. Category:AECIF Category:Type-III